Valves are commonly used in applications where the passage of fluid or air through pipes or docs must be controlled. In the aviation industry, for example, valves are typically used to control air distribution and direct air flow in systems used in jet engines.
In a jet engine system, for example, a valve assembly system can include air-actuated valves to control the flow of bleed air for anti-icing applications. These air-actuated valves typically monitor the output pressure and provide control feedback using a servo control to thereby provide differential pressure (DP) control. In the current system, the differential pressure is reduced by a reference regulator.
Valve designs, however, are becoming increasingly complex. These more complex designs often include additional components that are larger, heavier, and often less reliable. The additional components (e.g., the servo controller and the reference regulator), especially when used in applications such as a feedback control loops to control system internal pressure, can add undesirable weight to the system. Additionally, these complex components are a common source of failure in air-actuated valves, thus reducing overall system reliability. Weight, size, and reliability are well-known hurdles in the aviation industry.